


Start Them Young

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Babies, Banter, Bugs & Insects, Family, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Baby Ton makes a friend.





	Start Them Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarus/gifts).

> Ton's dads are delightful original characters belonging to ikarus - thanks for letting me play with them!

The insect is translucent green and half the size of Cam's hand, with huge multi-faceted eyes, intimidating mandibles, and two drawn-up front legs that make the creature look like it's praying – or plotting.

Though Cam has never been especially fond of bugs, having married a man with a special interest in them means he's not exactly unused to seeing them around. No, it's not the insect's presence that unnerves him. It's the fact that it's currently perched on their baby son's chest.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cam asks. “Those mandibles are awfully sharp...”

“Don't worry; these guys are very docile herbivores.” Lon pats his hand reassuringly. “Research has shown the younger you expose kids to things, the more of an appreciation for them they can develop.”

“That doesn't mean you need to bury Ton in bugs before he's even old enough to crawl himself, love.”

Lon grins. “But look how much he likes her.”

Cam watches as their son stares wide-eyed at the insect. It just sits there atop the little boy calmly, antennae twitching every few seconds. Ton's hands waver in the air, clearly interested, but not touching. The baby coos, and the insect cocks its head, eyes glittering.

“He does,” Cam hedges. “What is it, anyway?” He asks half because he's actually curious and half for the way it makes his husband's eyes light up.

“It's called a glass prowler. They're native to Storinal, but they adapt really easily to most climates. Lots of people keep them as pets.”

Cam's lip twitches as he swallows a laugh. “Well, I suppose it's a more unique choice than a tooka or a hound. Let's wait to see about getting one permanently until he gets a little older.”

Lon nudges him and jokes, “I bet you'll be so sad to see this one go back to the school.”

“Devastated,” Cam deadpans.


End file.
